Shock Factor
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: post DOTM. Kaylen just wanted to be ordinary but as usual nothing is easy for her. With a mysterious force driving her and an all too familiar figure attempting revive Megatron Jazz, Kaylen, and Starscream will just be lucky to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** First of all I don't own Transformers and am making no profit off this fan fiction. Secondly I'd like to say welcome back to all you who are rejoining Kaylen's journey. For all of you new to this journey Shock Factor is the sequel to Wildcard so it might be best if you read that first. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome but flamers will be used for Target practice by Ironhide. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up. We're hiding behind skin that's too tough." Live Like We're Dying, The Script<em>

* * *

><p>Shock Factor-Chapter I<p>

The room was incredibly hot when Kaylen woke from reoccurring nightmares and she moaned in irritation, her head pounding. She had slept restlessly since the battle for Chicago and her headaches were rapidly getting worse as her indecision grew. She wanted to tell her new friends what had happened but she knew she shouldn't. With a shuddering breath Kaylen stood and grabbed some clothes from a drawer at random and slipped into the shower. The two rooms she inhabited were hidden inside the NEST base where Kaylen currently resided. Sam Witwickey and his girlfriend Carly had told her she could come stay with them whenever but she hadn't taken them up on the offer yet. For now she was fine here. In any case she felt safer here and for the moment that was what mattered.

The cool water of the shower erased her headache and she dressed quickly, pulling still damp hair into a ponytail and eating a granola bar before making her way to the med bay. By now she could probably have walked there with her eyes closed if she didn't have to watch out for giant hurried Autobots crushing her. She had started working longer hours with an almost obsessive fervor now that she was working on Ironhide. Wheeljack had been fully operative and live for almost a week and now she was working on the more damaged and rusting weapons specialist.

Inside the med bay she gathered what she needed and began to work. She was three fourths of the way finished and quickly making progress. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Ratchet come in. "Up already?" the medic asked and Kaylen nodded before going back to work. The obsessive feeling was starting again. She had only felt this way one time before when she was fixing Starscream. It was a kind of crazed urgency that pushed her until she was drained. Then she started going crazy and seeing flashes of things when she closed her eyes. She hadn't started on Jazz until almost a month after Starscream. Then she had been able to slow down and nothing crazy had happened. This time it wasn't going to work.

Jazz came in an hour later and asked Kaylen if she wanted to take a break. "Not now," she mumbled and went back to work. She was so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn't notice Jazz and Ratchet leaving or the hunger pangs in her stomach. The obsession was driving her and there was no going back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** First I don't own Transformers or this piece wouldn't be fan fiction. Secondly welcome back to all my readers from Wildcard and welcome to all the newbies. Hope you're enjoying the story. Finally reviews and constructive criticism are welcome but flamers will be used as cannon fodder. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>"If you only knew I'm hanging by a thread. The web I spin for you; If you only knew." If You Only Knew, Shinedown<em>

* * *

><p>Shock Factor-Chapter II<p>

Jazz and Ratchet exchanged glances as they exited the room, Ratchet leaving the massive door ajar behind them. "How long has she been in there with ya?" Jazz asked glancing back as if he was willing Kaylen out of the room.

"Since six this morning," Ratchet said. They both glanced at a digital clock that proclaimed the time two in the afternoon. "That's eight hours."

"That ain't natural," Jazz said. "She wasn't like this fixin Wheeljack." The two exchanged glances again and then shot the door another look.

"Someone lock you out of your room medic?" Sideswipe asked and Ratchet sighed.

"Go find Optimus and tell him we need to talk to him," Ratchet told Sideswipe. "Now get." The mech vanished and the two waiting in pensive silence outside the med bay. Optimus arrived a few moments later looking confused and battle ready.

"What's wrong?" he asked and both mechs stared at him, confused.

"What did Sides tell ya?" Jazz asked after a moment, almost reluctantly.

"That there was a problem at the med bay and you two need to see me," Optimus said. Jazz and Ratchet groaned in unison.

"That is the last time I send Sideswipe to get you," Ratchet said and Jazz shook his head, trying not to laugh.

"We should'a known better," Jazz added.

"What's the problem then if it isn't an emergency?" Optimus asked and the two other mechs turned their attention back to what was important.

"It's Kaylen," Jazz said after a moment, glancing at Ratchet for help.

"She's become almost obsessive," Ratchet said after a moment. "She's been in there for eight hours without a break and she doesn't even notice anyone coming in or leaving unless they speak to her directly."

"How bad is it?" Optimus asked.

"The twins were in earlier and she didn't even notice," Ratchet said. "That's highly unusual for her." Normally when Skids and Mudflap were around Kaylen was jumpy and highly nervous. Around the calmer mechs she was better but the more wild ones scared her.

"Especially considerin the racket they were makin," Jazz added.

"I don't see how we can do anything yet but keep an eye on her," Optimus said. "After this is over maybe we should send her to stay with Sam and Carly for a bit." Jazz and Ratchet nodded and then the three separated leaving Kaylen alone. Maybe they shouldn't have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I don't own Transformers nor do I make any money off of this piece of fiction. Enjoy anyway. Reviews welcome; flames will be used to blow the flamers up.

* * *

><p><em>"There's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark." Rolling In The Deep, Adele<em>

* * *

><p>Shock Factor-Chapter III<p>

Kaylen finished putting Ironhide together at four in the morning after an entire night of work. She glanced up at the clock in the med bay, obsession beginning to fade now that the task was almost done, and groaned. Four in the morning. How in the world had she worked from six yesterday morning to four this morning without pause. Her eyes felt sandy and her body was screaming for sleep as she stared at the clock. She knew in this condition she would never be able to revive Ironhide so she stumbled into her room, slipped under the covers, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Her alarm blared, waking her at exactly eight in the morning. Kaylen groaned and shut it off, rolling out of bed, grabbing some clothes, and ducking into the shower. After twenty minutes under the warm water she finally felt somewhat alive and able to function. Her obsession had vanished overnight and logic was finally able to point out that staying up until four in the morning was not a good idea. Kaylen yawned widely and slipped out of the shower, drying off and braiding her hair before slipping into clean clothes. Clean and awake she ate a couple granola bars and a banana before heading to the med bay, determined to finish her work.

She wasn't surprised to see Ratchet in the med bay but she was surprised to see Optimus with him and an almost frantic Jazz. They all turned to look at her when she walked in. "What?" she asked and Jazz stared at her in disbelief.

"What do ya mean by that? Where have ya been?" Jazz asked, the questions tumbling over each other.

"I've been sleeping," Kaylen said patiently. "I just woke up at eight."

"How long were you working last night exactly?" Ratchet asked and Kaylen shrugged. She didn't want to go into that exactly when there were more important things to do.

"It doesn't matter. The job's almost done anyway," Kaylen said. Before any of them could protest she added, "I was thinking about going to stay with Sam and Carly for and little bit after this." Then without another word she walked over to Ironhide and slipped her hand around the remains of his spark, eyes closed and teeth clenched. A moment later silver light flared around her fingers as Ironhide's spark fused back together and woke up. She released it immediately and stepped back as the large mech came to, cannons coming online. She darted back a few steps to stand next to Jazz, trying to calm her suddenly racing heart. No matter how many times the giant robots came to with guns at the ready she would never be used to it. Neither Jazz nor Wheeljack had done so but Starscream had almost blasted her off the face of the planet when she had revived him.

"You're with friends Ironhide," Optimus said calmly as the mech began to register what was going on.

"Put the cannons away 'Hide. If ya blast one of us I'll put ya back offline," Jazz added and then wilted slightly under Ratchet's glare. Kaylen had to fight not to bust out laughing. The idea that Jazz was even going to attempt something like that with the larger Ironhide in Ratchet's domain was entirely ridiculous.

"Jazz?" Ironhide asked, a note of disbelief in his tone, and Jazz nodded. "How did you end up back alive?"

"Same way as you but I had a harder time of it," Jazz said.

"Ain't that the truth," Kaylen agreed under her breath and Ironhide turned to look at her, cannons vanishing.

"Who's the human?" he asked and Kaylen sighed. Jazz offered her his hand and she climbed on, allowing him to place her on her usual perch on his shoulder. From that position she was still shorter than most of the other mechs with the exception of Skids and Mudflap but she was fine with that, normally. Now with Ironhide looking at her Kaylen felt very small.

"Ironhide this is Kaylen," Optimus said. "She brought Jazz, Wheeljack, and yourself back from the dead."

"How exactly?" Ironhide asked, turning to the medic who shrugged.

"We don't exactly know," Kaylen admitted just as there was a massive crash outside.

Jazz and Kaylen exchanged knowing glances just as Ratchet yelled, "Twins!"

Skids and Mudflap darted around the corner and stood at the door looking slightly confused. "What?" Skids asked irritably.

"We didn't do anything," Mudflap added defensively.

"You mean to tell us that you weren't responsible for the crash outside," Ratchet said skeptically.

"Exactly," they both said at the same time.

Everyone now exchanged worried glances and Kaylen was the one to break the stunned silence. "Oh joy," she said and that seemed to snap everyone back to the present. At once they all ran for the door leaving a confused Skids and Mudflap behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** First I don't own Transformers but I hope you enjoy anyway. Secondly review please but be warned if you flame you will be used as target practice for Ironhide. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"I don't wanna live to waste another day underneath the shadows of mistakes I made. Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside. " Breaking Inside, Shinedown<em>

* * *

><p>Shock Factor-Chapter IV<p>

Outside it was soon easy to see what was causing the chaos. A battered Starscream was landed in front of the base looking dazed and confused with no weapons in sight. Sideswipe was laying to one side of the NEST base against a wall looking slightly dazed himself. Jazz guessed that Starscream had been forced to throw the other mech off of him. Unlike the other mechs around him Jazz knew exactly why Starscream was here and the reason was perched silently on his shoulder. Kaylen. Starscream had an unexplanable soft spot when it came to the human and he had turned his back on Kaylen and Jazz to allow them to escape from Megatron not once but twice.

Jazz glanced around him, sensing trouble. Ironhide and Ratchet already had weapons out and, in Ironhide's case, ready to fire. Optimus looked wary, and Jazz himself felt uneasy about the 'Con being here. He knew of only one way to diffuse the situation and he suggested it to Kaylen quietly but reluctantly. "Do ya want ta go talk ta him?"

"It would probably be best," Kaylen whispered sensing his reluctance and Jazz put her down. He watched as she slipped silently past the tense mechs who didn't even notice she was moving until she was already out of their range. He also watched the looks of stunned awe on their faces as she made her way over to Starscream and proceeded to give him a piece of her mind. "You've ripped a line again. Don't you realize how long it took me to fix that last time?" she asked, exasperated. Jazz watched Starscream survey the girl with a little amusement but saw no sign of ill will toward his charge. He relaxed slightly, knowing that Kaylen was probably just as safe if not safer with Starscream than with him. Then he remembered Ironhide was back online. Okay, maybe she wasn't so safe.

Starscream turned and glanced at the assembled Autobots, red optics fixed on them warily. "Jazz," he said finally, aknowledging the Autobot to whom he had intrusted Kaylen's life.

"Screamer," Jazz replied and Starscream forced down a growl at that nickname. He would have liked nothing more than to give the silver Autobot a piece of his mind but there were two things stopping him. First Ironhide was online and with cannons pointed at the Seeker should he make a wrong move and secondly it would hurt Kaylen.

"Don't call me that," he finally growled and left it at that. It was vaguely pathetic but it was better than the alternative which was to be blasted into a million pieces by Ironhide.

"What are you doing here?" Kaylen asked softly, drawing his attention back to her. "I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"I have a problem but I'll tell you about it later," Starscream said, casting a glance in the direction he had come from. "You should go back to your guardians now."

"Too late," a cold voice said and Starscream felt a rage begin pulsing inside him. However this ended it wasn't going to be good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** First I don't own a secondly enjoy and please review

* * *

><p><em>"Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listenin to the sound of my tears. Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes. Every now and then I fall apart." Total Eclipse of the Heart, Bonnie Tyler<em>

* * *

><p>Shock Factor- Chapter V<p>

Kaylen felt her heart skip a beat and dread fist around it when she heard that voice. There was only one Decepticon she could connect with it and that was Barricade. Heart pounding with fear she glanced at Starscream and saw his optics go brilliant with fury. This was not going to end well for the other 'Con. "So you came back to the human finally," Barricade sneered. "I can't believe you've made yourself into an obedient servant to a little organic."

What happened next was completely unprecedented and unexpected. Starscream seemed to forget he had weapons of any sort and instead of blasting the offending Decepticon he punched Barricade hard in the face. The metallic bang from the connection rang around the area. Kaylen glanced behind her to see five stunned looking Autobots. Barricade was looking vaguely stunned as well, his face plate dented from the force of the Seeker's punch. Then Starscream brought his own guns online and pointed them point blank at Barricade's spark chamber. "You have three seconds before I start shooting," the angry Seeker told his one time alley. Barricade was transformed and was gone in two without a parting shot.

"Ya know next time ya could just blast 'em first," Jazz said finally, breaking the silence. The Seeker turned to shoot and angry glare at the smaller Cybertronian and then offered Kaylen his hand. She climbed on and then settled on his shoulder, perfectly content.

"I'll try to remember that small one," Starscream said finally and this time the Autobot was the one glaring.

"Be nice," Kaylen snapped, smacking the side of the Seeker's face plates. "You too Jazz," she added when the silver 'Bot snickered. "What did you need?" she added more softly but was interrupted before Starscream could answer.

"You'll have to find out later," Ratchet snapped suddenly, as if waking up from a deep sleep to take control of the situation. "Right now I need to get him into the med bay before he drains out and offlines. Then he won't be of use to anyone."

"He's a Decepticon Ratchet," Ironhide protested, cannons still out, and Kaylen held in a sigh. There was no way anyone was going to win in a fight against the CMO but she knew someone was bound to try on this point.

"I don't care if he's a slagging drone," Ratchet snapped. "No one is offlining on my shift." Then the medic stalked into the base without another word only pausing to motion for Starscream to follow him. As the wounded Seeker silently followed Sideswipe muttered something about it not being natural to have a 'Con in their base. Kaylen tensed at that and so did the Seeker.

That was when Starscream retaliated in a rather unusual way. "Ex-Decepticon," he said loud enough so everyone could hear and then entered the base with Kaylen on his shoulder and without saying another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** First I don't own Transformers and am not writing this for monetary gain. Secondly it would be wonderful if y'all would review so I could hear your thoughts on this so far. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"I'm only human. I've got a skeleton in me but I'm not the villain despite what you've been preaching. Call me a traitor. I'm just collecting your victims and they're getting stronger." Monster, Paramore<em>

* * *

><p>Shock Factor-Chapter VI<p>

After shooing an irritated Kaylen out of his med bay Ratchet took a look at the wounded Seeker. On the outside the damage Starscream had obtained didn't look too threatening but Ratchet could see the energon leaking from underneath Starscream's dented and torn armor. That alone was a cause for worry but the Seeker seemed to be barely holding himself together and by sheer willpower alone. Ratchet had been a medic long enough to know that if someone stopped holding themselves together they were very close to offlining. As Ratchet had told Ironhide no one was going offline on his shift; not if he could help it.

Red optics watched the medic warily as Ratchet gathered what he would need to repair and patch up the injured Seeker. Ratchet knew he had surprised Starscream with the offer to repair him but he also knew the Seeker didn't trust him. Ratchet guessed he trusted the other mech slightly more. Starscream could have offlined Sideswipe while the red mech was stunned but hadn't. Instead he had stayed where he was and waited for the Autobots to reach him. That was highly unusual behavior for a Decepticon but then so was coming to speak to a human. Punching Barricade was not so unusual. The 'Con disguised as a police car could probably be just plain annoying at times.

Ratchet approached the Seeker who was now focused on some place in the distance, red optics dimming, and removed the dented outer armor to look at the damage underneath. It wasn't pretty. Several of the energon cables were leaking and other wires were torn or mangled almost beyond repair. Someone or something had slipped a set of claws underneath the Seeker's armor in an attempt to rip the mech to shreds from the inside. "Who did this?" Ratchet asked, setting to work immediately at repairing the energon lines.

"Shockwave and Ravage," Starscream replied, sounding slightly dazed.

"I thought Shockwave was offline," Ratchet said, finishing with the energon lines and turning now to repairing cables. It took Starscream a minute to muster the energy needed to answer that.

"He was," the Seeker growled tiredly. "He's online now but Ravage is offline. Blasted him through the spark chamber when he went for my vocal processors. Soundwave won't be too happy about that." Ratchet mentally crossed that off the list of things he needed to check on the ex-Con. As he repaired the wounded and exhausted Seeker Ratchet let himself become fully absorbed in his work. Even if Starscream had been a Decepticon he didn't deserve to offline in this way, especially not when the Seeker seemed so willing to assist them. That was when something Starscream had said sunk into his processor.

"How did Shockwave come back online? What are they planning?" Ratchet asked urgently but Starscream was already fading into recharge. The Seeker only managed to get a few words out but they chilled the medic to the core.

"They're bringing him back."


	7. Chapter 7

_"And it's alright; yeah I'll be fine. Don't worry about this heart of mine just leave the pieces when you go." Leave the Pieces, The Wreckers_

* * *

><p>Shock Factor- Chapter VII<p>

Kaylen sat outside the base in as isolated as a spot as possible torn between the urge to scream and the urge to cry. Ratchet had ran in on her trying to explain everything to Optimus, Ironhide, and Jazz and said the one thing she had hoped to never hear. "They're bringing him back." She whispered the words to herself and tried to wrap her mind around it. "So they're bringing him back. Who could do that?" she said. Only one person came to mind. Cady. The only person she knew who could possibly have her gift was Cady. She had seen them kill David but not Cady and her parents had been in the house when it exploded. Could Cady be alive?

It was almost conceivable. For a moment she felt a flicker of hope and then something else had hit her. If Cady had been alive then why had Megatron fought with her so hard so that she would do what he wanted instead of threatening Cady? "No," Kaylen whispered as the last piece of the puzzle clicked. Cady was working with the Decepticons willingly. It was the only way the whole situation made sense. Kaylen broke down and cried silently, tears pouring down her face. It took a moment but she composed herself and made her way to the med bay, knowing Ratchet would still be with Optimus, Jazz, and Ironhide and that Bumblebee and Sideswipe were going to greet some newcomers. If her suspicions were correct Starscream would be out of recharge and waiting for her. She was right.

The red optics focused on her when she slipped silently into the room. "Cady," Kaylen said softly and Starscream nodded silently.

"I am sorry," he added awkwardly after a moment.

"What is she doing exactly," Kaylen said. "I want to know everything including how you got hurt." She fought off a wave of nausea at the thought of her determined younger sister working with the Decepticons. She needed to know what was going on.

"She's putting Megatron back together," Starscream said. "Under Soundwave's orders. He's taken over the Decepticon's since my abandonment of their ways. I was trying to find out more but Shockwave and Ravage detected me. That was how the injuries came about. I was trying to hack their system when they attacked me. Your sister added extra protection to it and I need something to pull down the blocks." Kaylen wiped away tears and tried to focus but it wasn't working. She had just been shattered by everything she had used to care about and it hurt.

"Kay are you alright?" Starscream asked but Kaylen felt almost too numb to answer him as she turned to leave.

"I just need some time." Then she turned and ran.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** And now we bring a new character into the story. Enjoy and please review. I own nothing

* * *

><p><em>"I'm in the business of misery. Let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock. It's only a matter of time before we all run out." Misery Business, Paramore<em>

* * *

><p>Shock Factor- Chapter VIII<p>

The rough underground bunker was dark, damp, and filled with oppressive silence but in the dim light of an old camp lantern Cady worked. "How is it coming along?" a cold voice asked but Cady didn't even turn. She simply flicked a strand of blonde hair away from her face and continued working. "How long?" the voice snarled but Cady took a moment to answer.

"Not long now," she said lazily, unworried by the snarling. "Why are you so worried Soundwave?"

"Barricade came back with a dent in his faceplate saying that Starscream went to the Autobots. Your sister and that meddling Prime could become involved," Soundwave sneered. Cady shook her head and let out a little bark of cold laughter. Soundwave was worried about Prime when he really should be worried about what Megatron would do to him when the massive 'Con came back online.

"It won't matter soon. Lord Megatron will be online and able to take care of the problem by the time they get here," she replied. _Unfortunately for you_ she added in her mind, smirking slightly.

"Good," Soundwave said, sounding satisfied, and left Cady alone with her thoughts. Lately that was becoming a bad idea. Cady was beginning to doubt her choice to work with the Decepticons, especially after Kaylen had helped the Autobots at the end. Why did Kaylen always have to make everything so complicated?

Something prickled at her conscious, a thought Cady had been trying to ignore. What if David had been right? What if Kaylen was really the one of the three strong enough to do what was right? Cady pushed that bothersome thought out of her mind. Kaylen wasn't right. Her sister was helping those who had let one planet be destroyed before this one. Not everyone deserved second chances. "You were wrong Kaylen," Cady whispered before going back to work, trying to avoid David's voice in her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I had this all written out and didn't post it until now. I own nothing but Kaylen. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>"Living risky, never scared. Wander closer to the edge. Nothing valued; think no fear. Always wondering why you're here. All your purposes are gone. Nothing's right and nothing's wrong. Nothing ventured; nothing gained. Feel no sorrow, feel no pain." Life of My Own, 3 Doors Down<em>

* * *

><p>Shock Factor- Chapter VIIII<p>

Starscream had slipped into restless recharge after Kaylen's sudden departure from the med bay and was wakened only by the Autobot medic's shouting. "What do you mean you didn't know? How can you not know who your own twin is?" Ratchet snapped, his voice rising with almost every word.

"He looked like a slagging 'Con," the accused snapped back, gold paint glimmering faintly in the late afternoon sunlight that streamed through a high window. "How is that my fault?"

"Looked like a 'Con my aft," Ratchet snapped. "Sideswipe doesn't look like a slagging Decepticon anymore than Bumblebee. You just wanted to start a fight with someone." The unfortunate mech tried to respond but the irate medic didn't give him time. "Now get out of my med bay before I put a dent in your paint job." Starscream watched in amusement as the hapless Autobot scrambled almost gratefully out of the med bay. Then the medic turned to survey the now alert ex-Con. "Good. You're awake. I wondered how long your recharge cycle would be after that."

"It would have been longer if you hadn't been yelling," Starscream said, still tired from his run in with two of his former teammates and the loss of energon. Recovering from wounds like that was no easy feat and Starscream had the feeling he wouldn't be resting for a while after this.

"Well you have Sunstreaker to thank for that," Ratchet told him before beginning to straighten up the med bay muttering, "Stupid pain in my aft." Starscream decided to keep silent after that. He didn't want to be the one who caused the medic to explode next.

That was when Jazz burst into the med bay, the door banging behind him. The small Autobot yelped and dodged a suddenly airborne wrench while Starscream struggled not to laugh. "Have either of ya seen Kaylen?" Jazz asked and Starscream felt a burst of worry in his spark. For as small a human as she was Kaylen managed to get into a remarkable amount of trouble.

"I haven't since she was with you, Optimus, and Ironhide," Ratchet said.

"I saw her a little bit after that but she left," Starscream added reluctantly. He didn't really want to discuss what had upset Kaylen so much. That information was hers to tell, not his. Jazz let out a curse and darted out of the med bay, obviously worried. Ratchet watched him go and then turned to Starscream.

"Do you think she's in any danger?" the medic asked.

"Ordinarily I would say no but with Megatron being brought back anything is possible," Starscream admitted with a sigh.

Ratchet nodded thoughtfully and then said, "I want to check my handiwork first but after that we'll go aid the search."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** First sorry for not updating in so long but writers block caught up to me with a portable brick wall. Thanks to _anonymous_ and _Gardevoir1998_ for you encouragement! I own nothing but Kaylen

* * *

><p><em>"All these lives that you've been takin. Deep inside my heart is breaking. Broken homes from separation. Don't you know it's violation? It's so wrong but you'll see; never gonna take my world from me" All These Lives, Daughtry<em>

Shock Factor- Chapter X

Kaylen sat on the beach behind a rock listening to Jazz's increasingly more frantic calls and crying softly. How could her sister do this? Megatron would tear people's lives apart and murder thousands but Cady was going to help the evil, power hungry mech willingly. More tears poured down her face and she wrapped her arms around her legs, sobbing softly as Jazz's voice moved farther away. "Why Cady? Why?" she asked softly but no one answered. Her tears flowed faster, blurring her vision so she didn't see the jet until it was too late. She let out a scream as the dark blue and black Decepticon snatched her up, startled beyond any words. The Seeker winced and let out a growl as her scream attracted unwanted attention in the form of Jazz.

"Stay back Autobot or the girl dies," the Seeker growled and Jazz paused a few feet away, weapons online and ready to fire. Kaylen from her position trapped in the Seeker's clawed hands saw Starscream only when he collide with the 'Con. She let out a yell as she went flying through the air only to be caught by Jazz. "Traitor," the new Seeker snarled at Starscream who seemed unhurt and unbothered by the insult.

"Better than a blind follower TC," the ex-Con replied, aiming a punch at the Seeker who dodged it.

"We will rule this planet," the blue and black jet snapped before transforming a shooting off into the sky. Starscream made a move to pursue him but a recently arrived Ironhide jerked the Seeker to an abrupt stop.

"You are not going off to hunt him when who knows how many other 'Cons are waiting for you," the weapons specialist growled. "Besides Kaylen is safe now."

"For now," Starscream retorted sharply, red optics glinting with anger and battle light. "Thundercracker just escaped and if he can find this base it's only a matter of time before the others get here."

"You found it too Screamer," Jazz chimed in while Kaylen shivered at the thought of Thundercracker's hate filled optics.

"I was following my connection with her," the black Seeker retorted. "And I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Why not Screamer?" Jazz questioned jauntily, well aware that he was annoying the other mech.

"Just don't," Starscream snarled and Kaylen sighed.

"Don't antagonize him Jazz," she said, climbing up to the silver Autobot's shoulder and knocking him on the head.

"What kind of connection are you talking about?" Ironhide cut in causing both Kaylen and Starscream to sigh.

"It's a long story," Kaylen said. "A really long story that you of all people don't need to know."

"Besides we don't even know how it happened anyway," Starscream added. That one wasn't strictly true. They both had a pretty good idea how the connection had been formed between the two of them. When Kaylen had finished putting Starscream together she had struggled to find a way to bring him back with no avail. Terrified she had wrapped her hand around his spark and thrown everything in it, her emotions, her hope, and her strange power. When his spark had flared to life it had thrown her back and a connection had been made between the two of them. It hadn't taken either of them very long to figure out that they could sense when the other was near and sometimes feel emotions of the other. For the most part they kept this link closed but it didn't surprise Kaylen at all that Starscream had been able to use it to find her.

Ironhide surveyed the sky and then vented a heavy sigh before saying, "As fascinating as it would be to continue this conversation we should probably head in before either the Decepticons attack in full force or that storm reaches here." Kaylen looked up to see massive storm clouds rolling across the horizon the inky blue-black color of bruises. "Besides," Ironhide added, looking at Starscream. "Ratchet probably wants you back in the med bay."

"Let's get movin then before we get soaked," Jazz said and headed off in long strides toward the base. They almost made it without getting drenched.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**: Once again sorry for not updating in a long time. This story is getting progressively harder to update as it goes. Thanks to _Gardevoir1998_ (I'll get to that eventually) and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Cady and Kaylen

* * *

><p><em>"That's us. That's right. Gotta love this American Ride. Both ends of the ozone burning. Funny how the world keeps turning." American Ride, Toby Keith<em>

* * *

><p>Shock Factor-Chapter XI<p>

"So how did she react? Does she know I'm alive?" Cady asked, struggling to hide her interest as she worked on fixing the damage Thundercracker had sustained.

"I's expect she knows," TC replied, sounding uninterested. "She was crying, for you I'd imagine. Foolish how emotions can get in the way of logic."

"Of course," Cady said, fighting to keep her tone level. This was her sister they were talking about, not just anyone off the street. Kaylen was strong. She shouldn't have been crying over her sister's betrayal. As Cady worked she tried to tell herself that what she was doing was justified. She had always lived under Kaylen's shadow anyway. It was time to live on her own.

But as Thundercracker left and she turned back to Megatron's still body Cady knew the truth. She had never lived under Kaylen's shadow. Kaylen was too shy and reserved to cast a shadow anywhere that Cady would tread. The lack of sibling rivalry made Cady's betrayal illogical and the blonde knew it. Still there was no turning back now. She had to go through with this. After all wasn't there a saying that said it was better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission. She went back to work.

Long hours went into Megatron's final repairs. The Decepticon leader had to be perfect because he wouldn't want to just sit around waiting for the repairs to set. He would want to strike back at the Autobots who had defeated him and destroyed his plan in Chicago. Cady took her time and found herself humming one of Kaylen's favorite songs. Eventually the song spilled out of her mouth and Amazing Grace briefly filled her workspace until she managed to silence herself again.

Until now Cady had never doubted herself but now she was beginning to. Kaylen was alive and working with the Autobots and Starscream. From the moment she was told that Cady's world had turned upsidown. Nothing was as she had been told and if there was one thing Cady hated it was being lied to. Someone would pay for that even if she stayed with the Decepticons to do so.


End file.
